


Worth Everything

by SaraJaye



Series: LeoNiles Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Forrest and Nina, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Introspection, LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Parenthood, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Going into parenting blind was an adventure they'd never forget, and every golden moment was worth every stumble along the way.





	Worth Everything

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 - family
> 
> Takes place in the same continuity as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259499/chapters/21089525).

The only thing either Niles or Leo knew about being parents was what _not_ to do. Leo would never use his child as a means to an end like his mother had done to him, while Niles's bar was set as low as "sticking around." Other than that, the whole thing was basically a learning curve.

When Nina came down with a nasty cold and ran a high fever, Leo had gone crazy looking through his medical tomes for the right cures and treatments while Niles wept at her bedside, pleading with her not to leave them. It was _Forrest,_ all of five years old and still a healer in training under Sakura, who said _just put some towels full of ice next to her and give her water._ The next morning, the fever had pretty much disappeared.

When Forrest decided girls' clothes were better than boys' clothes all the time, Leo scolded him. _Do you want others to laugh at you for being strange? Or worse? Go change, right now!_ Niles had just thought it amusing, until Nina told them both Forrest was crying because he thought his dads didn't love him. A regret-filled Leo had caught him just about to run away, hugged him, and apologized for being an idiot.

The first time the children got in trouble together, they'd cooked up such a ridiculous lie that they were sent to bed right after dinner, no dessert or bedtime stories. The only lesson they took away from this was to make up a better cover story next time.

But for every stumble, every setback, every complication, there were the golden moments. Forrest proudly showing off his latest sewing project, how far he'd come with his stitches since he started out. Nina curled up on the chaise with one of Leo's books, reading word for word instead of just skipping to the stories about men swearing loyalty to other men. Coming back to the manse to find every room sparkling clean and fresh flowers on the table.

Sitting beside Niles on the chaise, hand in hand, one child lying across their laps and another curled into Niles's side. Warm, comfortable. The glow of pure joy in Niles's eye as he finally experienced something he'd been deprived of all his life.

The next morning, when Leo met Niles in the kitchen for a good-morning kiss, Nina squealing over how cute they were while Forrest told her not to embarrass them.

The feeling alone was worth every struggle along the way.


End file.
